Desirable Qualities
by Riddles Mistress
Summary: Shortly after Dumbledores death, Hermione discovers a letter addressed to her from himself. Hermione learns he had not destroyed the gaunt ring, but requested Hermione use the ring to be sent to its creator- Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hermione is sent to a time when Lord Voldemort was a mere boy of seventeen and as charismatic as he was dark. Can she destroy the darkness in his heart?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

"Are you sure?" asked a deep, melodious voice, taunting the cowering blonde in front of him.

"Yes master, the Professor will leave tonight, it is safe" trembled Abarax Malfoy, losing his confident persona as Tom pressed his wand harshly to his neck.

In the heart of the forbidden forest, where no ordinary wizard dared venture in the dark of the night, Tom Riddle smirked at the hooded figures in front of him. In a circle they were all on one knee and had their heads bowed out of fear and respect. Oh how Tom relished in seeing his followers quiver in fear, only just understanding how dangerous he can be. Tom stood tall and proud in the centre of the circle, his dark magic cackling around him fiercely. He turned his haunting grey eyes to Abarax's and saw truth.

Tom nodded and lowered his wand away from the boy; he had proven himself very useful tonight. Tom could feel his magic cackling excitedly, suffocating everyone in his presence with the darkness and force it held. He was going to open the chamber of secrets once again. The old fool of a professor Dumbledore had left, once disappearing to Salazar knows where, now was the time to strike. No one would ever suspect the perfect prefect Tom Riddle. He had managed to win the hearts of Hogwarts within days of his first year. No one could ever look past his raven black hair that elegantly rolled in waves, or the color of his ivory skin and aristocratic features. Students and teachers alike were bewitched by the beguiling colour of his grey eyes. No one ever notice that cold malice in his eyes, not even when he smiled. No one noticed but Dumbledore himself.

It would seem that Dumbledore had seen through Tom at the start. Since the day he appeared at his orphanage. Tom seethed when he thought of the sadness and knowing look that the professor gave him with his bright blue eyes. Tom's eyes glinted red with hate with thoughts of the troublesome fool.

Never mind him, now was the perfect time to attack, Tom thought. The only person to suspect Tom for his crimes was gone and Tom knew he only had minutes till he returned.

Tom's eyes wandered over his followers once again and murmured gently "leave me". Instantly the knights stood up from the ground, dusted their robes and left arm in arm, as though nothing unusual had just happened. Tom watched the figures retreating to the castle, whispering excitedly among themselves.

Ah yes, they _are _excited, Tom thought with a cunning smirk. His followers were thirsty for the death of the filthy mudbloods that soiled his school; it was only a matter of time now, before he should rid of them.

BOOM! Came a loud noise from behind Tom. Swiftly, he turned around to see a piercing purple light that blinded his eyes. He raised a hand to protect himself and squinted, making out a slender figure of a teenager. He strode towards her confidently with his wand drawn only to find her unconscious. She was lying on her back and her caramel brown hair spiraled in curls around her head. Tom noticed she was wearing a Hogwarts uniform, but he was adamant he had never seen her before. She had delicate features and round, red lips that were slightly parted. Tom inspected her for any injuries and found she had none. While inspecting her he noticed she was a Gryffindor, brilliant, Tom thought sarcastically.

Tom stared at her like a predator, deciding what to do with the strange intruder. As a prefect, it would be in his best interests to talked her to the hospital wing and get her thoroughly looked at. She began mumbling quietly, but her eyes remained closed.

He resolutely waved his wand and wordlessly levitated the girl in the air, leading her back towards the castle.

The corridors of the castle were empty as he lead the unconscious girl out, his followers had gone back to the Slytherin common room as ordered and every student was in their beds, as it was well after midnight.

Tom made his way up the moving staircase when the girl began to stir, slowly gaining consciousness. He stepped in front of the turning girl and released the levitating charm, catching her in his toned arms and holding her bridal style.

He was just about to make it to the infirmary when professor Slughorn rounded the corner and nearly collided with him.

"Oomph! Oh, Tom m'boy! Gave your old professor a heart attack you did! Say, what are you doing at this hour of the night boy?" he asked, eyeing the wriggling girl in his arms with concern.

Tom plastered on his charming smile and answered politely "I'm sorry sir, this girl appeared out of nowhere when I was doing my prefect rounds and she is proving to be quite difficult" he grunted out as she moved again, agitated.

"She apparated to the Hogwarts grounds? Tom m'boy, that's impossible!" the professor exclaimed.

Tom eyes flashed with annoyance at the pointless fact. He knew that already. So how _had_ this girl done it? The girl in his arms had finally stopped squirming and rested her head on his broad chest.

"It seems not professor" Tom murmured, gazing in fascination at the girl.

Professor Slughorn seemed to snap out of his stupor and looked at the intruder with concern. "Well, Tom, I wont be keeping you. See to it she makes a full recovery, I'll inform headmaster Dippet and Professor Dumbledore" he assured Tom, not noticing tom's jaw clenched and his eyes growing cold.

"Of course sir" he murmured in his velvet voice and a smile that never reached his eyes. The pale girl moved slightly and placed a hand on his chest. Tom glared at the girl furiously for touching him, his magic furiously attacking the girl in his arms. His anger ceased abruptly when he looked at her pale hand. On her wedding finger she wore a ring. It had a large black stone on it and was made of rose gold. The ring was identical to his own, his horcrux.


	2. Chapter One: Horcruxes

**Title: **Desirable Qualities

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Authors Note:** Hello my lovely fanfic readers! This is my first fanfic and I am very nervous and excited to create my own Tom Riddle/Hermione Granger fic. Please review and offer advice, I am open to suggestions and constructive criticism. I am aware I made a few spelling errors in my prologue but rest assured that will not happen again!

If you love a fanfic where Tom Riddle is dark, charismatic and devilishly striking then this is for you! This is not a story of Tom Riddle the marshmallow who is sweet and needs a hug. He is dark, ruthless for power and the road to redemption will be a long one.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she rested her head on the library table. It was three in the afternoon and the sun was shining as students strolled outside the grounds enjoying the warm weather. Hermione's warm brown eyes narrowed when she realised how much she envied the other innocent Hogwarts students. They were not preparing to fight in a great war, they weren't practicing dark curses in preparation for death eaters and they certainly weren't studying the nature of horcruxes.

Hermione felt sick after reading such vile materials. Never had she wanted to burn a book, but as she stared at the large book in front of her, she seriously contemplated it. She had stolen the book from Dumbledore's office yesterday after his funeral. _The Secrets of the Darkest Art _was one of the most vile and illegal books to hold in possession. If Hermione was caught owning it, she would immediately face a trial at the ministry.

Hermione felt disgusted knowing the Dark Lord himself had used the book that lay in front of her, treasured it even. She wanted to cast a _scorgify _on herself and never look at the mysterious black cover again. It was no use though. Hermione knew that she had to finish every page if she was going to understand how to defeat Voldemort.

_Harry needs me to do this, _Hermione thought resolutely. She was the key to helping him find more horcruxes and understand them. As vile as the book was, it had proven to be a great use for her. She had already tried the book _Magick Most Evile, _only to be sorely disappointed that it merely skimmed the subject of horcruxes. Hermione's eyes widened as she opened up the book on page sixty-four.

_'Whilst destroying a horcrux is difficult, it is not impossible. The receptacle needs to be damaged completely beyond magical and physical repair. Methods of horcrux desecration are malignant. The earliest known method of destroying a horcrux is administering basilisk venom to the horcrux, with only one cure of phoenix tears, an extremely rare substance. Other known methods includes Fiendfyre, a fire casting spell that is near impossible to control. The destruction of the horcruxes has murdered many. _

_It is most common for a creator of a horcrux to place powerful enchantments on the __artefacts to prevent damage. __Past history has shown the protectful enchantments to be lethal. 200 years BC Armado DeLongcray had placed a curse on his horcux, ensuring that anyone that came into contact with it except its creator would die instantaneously. Horcruxes have a natural self-defence __mechanism. A horcrux can magically feed on another persons life or negative emotions to strengthen itself. The fragments of the creators soul in a horcrux can think for themselves and have certain magical abilities, including the ability to influence their vicinity. The horcrux discern when it is in the presence of an emotionally vulnerable witch or wizard. Horcruxes have a manipulative nature and a common goal to control and destroy witches and wizards to gain strength and power.' _

Hermione sighed as she finished the page. How could have Dumbledore left this for Harry? He had been through so much and now he had to destroy seven parts of Voldemort's soul that were hidden and protected form the rest of the wizarding world. Hermione had watched Harry since Dumbledore had died and she worried about him. Harry had looked up to Dumbledore from the beginning. Albus Dumbledore was the closest father like figure Harry ever had. With Dumbledore gone, she watched Harry's eyes grow dull and felt him withdraw all his emotions. He replaced everything he once felt with an iron determination. Harry hadn't talked about anything but horcruxes for days. Hermione and Ron were weary of his almost obsession, but saw no alternative to help him with his grief.

So Hermione did what she does best-research in the library to keep Harry alive. It seemed to be a common goal for her, she smirked. Hermione couldn't count the sleepless nights she spent in the library, using every book to help Harry with his latest mission and challenge. She wouldn't have it any other way either, Harry needed her. Now more then ever. Hermione solemnly picked up her book again and continued reading.

_'Horcruxes are one of the most clever designs of dark magic. Whilst they are highly praised for their ability to curse, manipulate and control others, horcruxes are their most cunning in their self defence mode. Horcruxes have the capability to hide the soul deep within the artefact and pretend to be dead. The soul can only be found in a horcrux when a person is truly looking. They will sense it's dark magic and acknowledge that the horcrux is active and hiding the soul in a self-preservation mode.'_

Hermione's blood ran cold after she read the last paragraph. A horcrux could hide it's soul? Had Dumbledore known this?

Immediately thoughts of the two horcruxes swirled in Hermione's mind. The diary was definitely destroyed, it had been stabbed with basilisks venom. But the ring? No one knew how Dumbledore had tried to destroy it. Hermione frowned when she thought of the old headmasters blackened hand. The ring had acted out of self defence and sent a curse that would spread over his body and would kill him within a year. Hermione felt her eyes water when she thought of the headmaster. Albus Dumbledore had been so kind, so powerful. It was a wonderful combination, Hermione thought. He was always able to pick Harry up when no one else could and fight for their side. But why had he been so secretive? Why hadn't he told anyone about the Gaunt ring? Hermione decided the best thing she could do was go and examine it herself. With that in mind she picked up _The Secrets of the Darkest Art _ and tapped her wand on it lightly so it would shrink and fit in her Hogwarts robes pocket.

She was making her way down the corridor when she saw professor McGonagall heading towards her. "Hermione" she called out in her Scottish accent. Minerva's face was etched with concern as she hastened towards Hermione. Her eyes crinkled with worry. "I've been meaning to talk to you" the professor let out. "Please step inside Dumbledore's office with me for a moment dear, I have something I need to show you".

McGonagall turned and lead Hermione to the stone Gargoyle, Hermione trailing close behind. "Brandy Snaps" the Professor declared in a loud voice. The gargoyle sprung to life instantly and Hermione could not help but grin when she remembered Dumbledore's sweet tooth.

Hermione trailed up the stairs quietly after the headmaster. She felt nervous being in Dumbledores old office and incredibly curious about the nature of her meeting with her Professor.

The professor opened the door to the office and gestured Hermione in, holding the door. Hermione sucked in her breath as she surveyed the office, it was exactly how Dumbledore had left it. Eccentric items were hovering and placed everywhere in the office. The paintings of noble witches and wizards were snoring lightly as the sun was slowly setting.

Hermione followed Professor McGonagall towards the desk and sat in front of it. Professor McGonagall sat in the grand head masters chair and looked uncomfortable. After a few moments of silence the Professor smiled fondly at Hermione. "Hermione, Dumbledore has always considered you one of his smartest students" she remarked kindly. "Before he left, he wrote a letter. I found in his top draw when I was looking for some parchment and saw the letter, sealed and with his personal stamp" The professor hesitated. "The letter is addressed to you, Hermione" the professor said seriously.

Hermione's hazel eyes widened in surprise as the professor opened his desk draw and reached for the letter.

_Dumbledore had left her a letter? But why? _Hermione frowned in confusion as she took the letter in her hands. The professor smiled kindly and murmured "I think I'll leave you to your thoughts dear, you know the way out". Hermione nodded absent-mindedly as she opened the letter.

_Hermione _

_If you are reading this, then I have sadly passed away. The nature of my death is not important, but what I must ask of you is. Hermione, you are the brightest and most loyal witch of your age, and all in my acquaintance and it is you I need to fulfil my task. _

_I am sure as you read this you know about Horcruxes and that Lord Voldemort has created seven. Harry Potter is under the impression I have destroyed the Gaunt ring and that in result it had sent a death curse to my hand. It is with a heavy heart that I inform you he is wrong. I merely attacked the horcrux with no intention of destroying it. I am aware this news may shock you Miss Granger, allow me to explain._

_I have merely attacked the horcrux ring so that it will go into a distress mode of sorts. It is now weak and seeking to return to master, Tom Riddle, when he is at his utmost power and strength. This was when he was in his sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. The ring will do everything in its weak state to go back to Tom Riddle in a self-preservation mode and hide in his protection._

_Hermione, I am going to ask of you a heavy and difficult task that only you can do alone. I need you to place the ring on your finger and allow the ring to transport you back to his time in 1944. Your quest Hermione is to stop him from being Voldemort at all costs and save his soul. Tom Riddle will be in his sixth year at Hogwarts should you accept my task. He will not be the Dark Lord you are aquatinted with, instead, he will be a charming and alluring prefect who is incredibly intelligent and witty (much like yourself Hermione). A select few students will barely grasp how dark he is and who he is becoming. It is in his sixth year he opens the chamber of secrets and creates the horcrux diary and murders the muggle born girl you know as 'Moaning Myrtle'. He has not yet murdered her and I must ask of you to prevent him from doing so by any means. _

_You will be sent Hermione, to restore his soul. This is no easy task, but I believe you have all the qualities that are required for mission. You must allow Tom to befriend you and you must earn his trust. I can imagine how grotesque this mission will sound to you, but remember that Tom Riddle is not yet Lord Voldemort, and he has not committed the crimes you hold against him in the past. _

_Hermione it is with a heavy heart that I urge you to do this. If you should succeed, you will save the wizarding world forever and prevent a world of pain for wizards and muggles alike. Consider this task seriously Hermione, for should you accept this mission, you will never come back to your time and you will live with your decisions forever. __  
_

_Inside the envelope is the Gaunt ring, should you put it on and be sent to its master, Tom Riddle. _

_Yours __sincerely, _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Hermione placed the letter on her lap and looked into the envelope in her shaky hands. Sure enough, there the ring lay. To an innocent bystander it would seem to be a beautiful antique ring. The band was rose gold and had intricate engravings of snakes, biting into a black stone with a curious symbol of a triangle with a circle inside and a straight line running down. The stone was shaped as a diamond and was beautiful. Hermione knew better though and could feel the horcrux pulsating dark magic that held Tom Riddles soul. An involuntary shudder ran down Hermione's spine at the thought of his soul hidden in the beautiful ring.

Hermione took a deep breath and furrowed her brow, concentrating on what she would do. The thought of leaving her parents, her friends and everything she knew to help Voldemort seemed ridiculous. He destroyed everything for so many, but would she give up what little she had to help _him? _Hermione shook her head, ridding herself of those thoughts. She would save the entire wizarding world from Voldemort's clutches if she succeeded to help him.

As Hermione thought of all the people she loved, her resolve grew stronger. She could save them all from a world of pain. Harry. Ron. Neville. Sirius. Draco. Snape. Dumbledore. McGonagall. Her parents. The entire world. Hermione hitched a breath as a single tear ran down her face. To say goodbye would be one of the hardest things Hermione would ever have to do in her life.

_But I must_, she thought resolutely. She would say leave forever and pay the ultimate sacrifice for the ones she loved. She would save the wizarding world forever.

With that in mind, Hermione wiped the tears silently pouring down her cheeks and opened up the envelope once more. She timidly reached for the Gaunt ring and felt an immense sense of relief it had not hurt her. She could feel Tom Riddle's soul and his magic pulsating, the power intensifying greatly. Hermione marvelled for a few moments before delicately slipping the ring on her wedding finger. Instantly Hermione was blinded by a vibrant purple light and vanished from Hogwarts without leaving so much as a trace.


End file.
